2 Geniuses, 2 Hunters and an Angel
by Mammal Wrangler
Summary: The Winchesters investigate something new and mysterious for them and L continues the Kira investigation.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, this is the first crossover of Death Note and Supernatural, which seem to work perfectly together, but not many Death Note watchers also watch Supernatural. So, this takes place during Season 4 of Supernatural, which means Death Note is in an alternate timeline. (I needed L and Castiel to both be in this fanfiction, so L isn't dead at the moment.) Enjoy!

_Lancaster, Ohio. _

_November 10th, 2008_

_10:49 AM_

Sam was looking for strange events on his laptop, he looked constantly whenever he and his brother, Dean, didn't have any demons, ghosts, or monsters to hunt.

"Hmmm," he had found something, now he just had to wait for Dean to get back with some food.

Sam decided to close his laptop and put it next to the bed he was laying on. He was in a cheap motel room, exactly like every other one, though he could've sworn there were more roaches in this one than any other.

Sam brushed his slightly long, brown hair out of his eyes and sighed, he always hated waiting for Dean.

Dean quickly opened the door, walking in "Hey Sammie!" Sam just stared at him, Dean was holding a paper bag in his right hand, it was probably full of food. Or maybe just pie...

Dean pulled a whole pie out of the bag and put it on the small, wobbly table near the door, then tossed a salad in a plastic container at Sam.

"Are you going to eat some actual food?" Sam asked Dean, who looked at Sam like he was an idiot. "Sammie, pie _is _real food."

"Um, ok," Sam paused for a moment, "I have job for us, by the way."

"Whas i' all abou?" Dean asked through a mouthful of pie, which Sam found to be disgusting, as usual.

"Well," Sam said, "There are several people in Dayton who all died of heart attacks in the same day."

"And?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrow.

"_And_ they were all perfectly healthy, they shouldn't have had heart attacks at all"

Dean paused to think for a moment, "Do you think it could be a Buru Buru?"

"Well, that's the most likely thing," Sam said.

"Well, let's pack up and go to Dayton."

_Task Force Headquarters. Tokyo, Japan._

_November 9th 2008_

_11:11 PM_

"You may all be wondering why I have gathered you here," L said to the other members of The Task Force.

Light yawned, "That was exactly what I was wondering."

"I have discovered a series of murders by Kira in a town in Ohio by the name of Dayton," L said, "I suspect that Kira is currently operating in America."

"Well," Light thought to himself, "He'll go to America, and I'll secretly find someone who can help me find out his name."

Clearly, Light didn't see the obvious flaw in his plan...he was still handcuffed to L.

_James M. Cox Dayton International Airport._

_November 12th, 2008_

_1:00 AM_

Light wasn't sure how he was still awake, but it didn't matter, he could sleep after they got into Dayton, he had to drive.

L didn't seem to be tired at all, but then again, he never seemed tired, it seemed as though he never even blinked.

They both walked out of the airport and got into the small rental car they had gotten, L still sat in his preferred position, which was quite a bit more like crouching then sitting.

_Random terrible motel_

_November 12th, 2008_

_1:30 AM_

Sam and Dean finally arrived back at the motel after searching for a pointless amount of time and finding out nothing new, except that all of the people who had died were criminals, this was looking more and more like a Buru Buru.

"We didn't find very much, Dean, and you sung the whole way back..._again_," Sam said.

"Look, Sammie, this is probably just another Buru Buru, I mean, what else could it possibly be?"

Sam sighed and got out of the car, "Yeah, but we still don't know _who_ the Buru Buru was before he or she died, so we can't really stop it."

Dean hadn't listened to a word Sam had said, he was too busy making fun of a small car that had parked a few spaces over from them.

"Dean, what's so funny about that car?" Sam asked, "It looks fine to me."

Dean stared at Sam, "it probably runs on corn, and it's nowhere near as great as The Impala, I mean, look at it."

Two men got out of the car, one with black, disheveled hair, large, grey, unblinking eyes and terrible posture, and the other with neat brown hair and brown eyes, he was standing up straight.

"Sam, I think that's a gay couple," Dean said.

"Like you and Castiel..." Sam muttered under his breath.

"What did you just say?" Dean asked.

"Oh, I just said that they could just be brothers, like us, we always get mistaken for a gay couple."

"Yeah, but we at least look alike, they look completely different from each other, they're almost opposites."

"I guess they could be, but that's not important!" Sam shouted.

"Okay, fine, let's sleep and then investigate some more in the morning," Dean said as he got out of the car.

"Good." Sam and Dean both walked to their room, which was right next to the room of the two men who had just arrived.

AN: SO, that was Chapter one, tell me what you thought, in review form would be best I think, I'll update soon, but after Douglas McGuire, of course.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Chapter 2! In this chapter L and Light meet Sam, Dean, and Castiel, which will be very interesting, I think. Enjoy!

_Random terrible motel in Dayton, OH_

_Room 205_

_November 12th, 2008_

_10:05 AM_

Light had been woken up exactly 5 minutes ago by extremely loud music coming from the room next to the one he and L were sharing.

He looked at L, who was typing almost constantly on the keyboard of a laptop, which was set on a table by the door.

L was sitting in his normal position, or as normal as L could get.

"Why won't they just be quiet?" Light asked.

"It seems within the nature of Americans to be loud," L said unemotionally, "and don't you think you've slept enough?"

Light glared at L, "Not everyone can not sleep, Ryuzaki."

L stopped typing and looked at Light, "I see you haven't forgotten to call me that, good, the men next door might overhear us."

Light raised a single eyebrow at him, "How do you know that they're men?"

"Simple, the style of music that they are listening to is quite popular among men, and unpopular among women," L put his thumb to his lips for a moment, "I'd say there's a 94% chance that there are at least two men next door."

"Why two?" Light's eyebrow still hadn't dropped.

"I heard them conversing with eachother, which means there are either two well-adjusted people or one insane person."

"Why do you think they're together?"

"Perhaps they're traveling detectives, or brothers on vacation."

"Makes sense..." Light sighed, he couldn't even leave the room to ask them to be quiet without L because of the handcuffs binding them together.

Then the music finally stopped.

_Random terrible motel in Dayton, OH_

_Room 206_

_November 12th, 2008_

_10:05 AM_

Sam was really becoming annoyed with Dean's music, it was extremely loud, but at least he wasn't singing...

But he was dancing.

Sam wasn't sure which was worse, at least when he was singing there wasn't pelvic thrusting, well, there was sometimes.

"Dean, can you _please_ not dance, or at least turn your music down, it's probably bothering the people in the rooms next to us."

"Sammie, if they're bothered then they'll tell us, since they aren't, I think I can continue."

Sam glared at Dean for a few minutes.

Then Castiel appeared in their room.

"Hey Cas," Dean said, "Should I turn down the music so we can talk?"

"Really?" Sam shouted.

"No," Castiel said, "The two men next door might overhear us if the music is any quieter."

"So?" Sam asked, "I don't think they'll care."

Castiel looked at Sam, "Actually, one of them is a very important and powerful detective."

Dean stopped dancing, "What's his name, Cas?"

Castiel sighed, "I can't tell you, his name is so hidden that even I can't find it."

"Is that even possible?" Sam asked.

"Apparently, yes, I suggest you have them help you at some point in this inestigation."

Dean thought for a moment, "Is that why you came here?"

Castiel sighed and then looked at Dean, "I came here to tell you to be careful."

Sam turned off the music as Castiel disappeared.

_Random terrible motel in Dayton, OH_

_Room 205_

_November 12th, 2008_

_10:15 AM_

"Finally." Light said as the music stopped.

"Unfortunate," L said, "I was becoming used to it."

"Maybe we should do some actual investigating," Light said, he didn't want to be stuck in this motel room much longer, he had seen about 50 rats already.

"I don't suspect 'real' investigating will help us much."

Light was about to hit him, "Don't you ever want to get fresh air?"

"The air within this motel room is fresh enough for me to breathe it."

He thought for a moment, "Aren't you afraid of the rats?"

L's eyes widened slightly, (they can't really widen very much) "Are there really rats?"

"Yes! I think I've seen at least 50 of them."

L was quick to get out of his chair, he nearly flew out the door, dragging Light with him.

L nearly ran into a man with slightly long, brown hair and green eyes, but they both stopped before slamming into each other.

"Sorry," he said, this man was very tall.

Sam was mystified by the appearance of the pale, black-haired man in front of him.

A shorter man with much shorter hair and the same green eyes came out of the motel room behind him.

"Sammie? Who is this?"

So Sammie was the name of the taller one, or perhaps just Sam.

"I don't know, Dean, I just ran into him by accident."

So the shorter one was Dean, they were the men next door, and they appeared to be brothers.

Sam and Dean recognized this man and the man a coupe of feet behind him as the men from last night.

Castiel couldn't have appeared at a worse time.

The third man seemed to come out of nowhere, he had fluffy looking brown hair and a serious face, underneath his tan trenchcoat he wore a business suit.

Light was quite surprised by his appearance.

Dean couldn't have been more angry at Castiel.

How awkward.

AN: I did as I promised, I'll try to have them all meeting making sense in the next chapter. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So, I haven't updated in a while, but I am now. I'm not sure what'll happen in this chapter, I'm sort of improvising.

_You know where they are by now._

_10:16 AM_

L's eyes would've widened at the randomly appearing man if they were at all capable of widening.

Sam and Dean both said at the same time, "Wow, cousin Jeff, you're really fast," which was really suspicious and unconvincing.

"..." L and Light walked around Sam, Dean and Castiel, making sure to make the handcuffs look like they weren't actually there.

_Bill's Diner (totally made up place)_

_Dayton, OH_

_10:27 AM_

L and Light sat next to each other in a booth, waiting for the waitress.

Meanwhile, Sam, Dean and Castiel were sitting in the booth in front of them, Dean and Castiel were sitting next to eachother and Sam sat alone across from them, with his back to L and Light.

L saw that Dean had ordered pie.

"Pie..."

"What?" Light asked.

"We have to get pie..."

"Why?"

"It looks so good...So does the cake..."

"You're not having pie or cake for breakfast!" Light shouted, causing Dean to stare for a moment before going back to eating his pie.

"I don't see why not."

"Because it's unhealthy...You're going to get diabetes some day."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will."

The waitress came, "I would like an apple pie and a chocolate cake," L said, disregarding Light.

"You mean slices of them?" the waitress asked.

"No, one entire apple pie and one entire chocolate cake," L looked at her name tag, "Debbie."

The waitress rose an eyebrow before going to get L's food.

"You're going to die from all of that sugar."

"My job would kill me first, Light."

"Or maybe I will," Light thought, "I just need your name..."

Ryuk chuckled as he saw L's food coming, though he still thought L was usually boring.

Dean stared, wide-eyed, at L as he ate the whole pie and the whole cake...by himself, and it only took a few minutes.

He looked at Light, who was just eating a pancake, which was boring...and not awesome at all.

There wasn't even syrup...this guy isn't anywhere near as amazing as the other one.

"Dean, what are you staring at?" asked Castiel.

"That guy," Dean pointed at L, "I don't think he's blinked a single time since we almost ran into him at the motel."

"That's the detective..." Castiel said quietly.

"That creature floating next to them is very strange..." Castiel looked straight at Ryuk.

Ryuk felt uncomfortable, why was this angel staring at him? Why was there an angel in a diner anyway? And with humans? How odd...

"What are you talking about, Cas?" Dean asked, "there's nothing strange over there...well, except the black-haired one."

Castiel seemed to think for a moment, "shinigami..." he muttered.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I have to go," Castiel waited until he thought that no one was looking and then disappeared.

But someone was looking...

L.

"That man just disappeared..." L said.

"What man?"

"The one that seemed to appear out of nowhere from earlier...how suspicious, perhaps one of those three is Kira..." L said.

"Good," Light thought, "they'll take suspicion off of me for a while."

Dean saw that L was staring at him and Sam.

"Do you think he might have seen Cas disappear?" Dean whispered to Sam.

"I hope not, we would be doomed if he did..."

Dean looked down at his empty plate and the bill, "We should go," he left his credit card and waited for the waitress to get the bill and come back before they both left.

L watched them leave in their very loud car through the window.

He stood up after paying the bill and dragged Light to the car, where he commanded Light to follow them.

"Okay, fine, but why?"

"If one of them is Kira," L said as he got into the car after Light, "We should figure it out, then we could finally be done with this case."

"Oh, okay," Light started the car and searched for The Impala, it only took a few minutes for them to catch up with it.

They followed Sam and Dean to the hospital and then followed them inside.

Of course, L and Light both had IDs to allow them inside, and so did the two other men, who had both quickly changed into suits and were claiming to be FBI agents investigating the deaths of several criminals.

"Maybe Kira likes to see his victims with his own eyes..." L muttered before dragging Light along to the morgue while following the men.

Ryuk chuckled, L was really misguided this time.

The men looked at all of the victims (about 40 criminals) and then left the morgue.

Unfortunately for L and Light, they ran almost directly into the two men.

"Who are you two?" Dean shouted.

"My name is Ryuzaki, a detective," L said as unemotionally as he said everything, "You don't need to tell me your name, I heard it when you showed your badge to the Doctors.

"And who's the brown-haired one?" Sam asked.

"My name is Light," Light said, L nearly winced, why wasn't Light using his alias?

"Are you both detectives?" Dean asked, knowing that if either said yes that it would be a lie.

"Yes," L said.

A lie.

Ryuk chuckled again, L didn't even know that they both knew he had lied.

"Right, well, Ryuzaki," Dean said, "You eat as much pie as I do, which is quite an accomplishment," Sam and Dean walked away.

L and Light both waited until they knew Sam and Dean had left the morgue to leave, they weren't following them anymore.

"Neither of them were actually FBI agents," L said right before they left the morgue, "I could tell that Dean was lying, but I should double check when we get back to the motel."

"So, that makes them more suspicious?"

"Definitely."

AN: I don't know a lot about Dayton, so I couldn't put a real diner in, sorry fans in Dayton. Also, I decided that Sam and Dean's aliases both use their first names, but have different last names. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Oh. My. Cas. I have not updated in so long, I'm sorry fans of this surprisingly beloved fic, I will give you an extra good chapter this time, I promise.

At the motel, Castiel had finally returned to Sam and Dean, who were confused about where he had gone.

"Have either of you two ever heard of a Shinigami?" he asked both of them.

Sam and Dean both stared at him with their eyebrows raised before Sam finally asked, "What's that and why do you ask?"

"A Shinigami is a Japanese god of death, in particular, they use notebooks to kill their enemies by writing their names," Castiel replied.

Dean just looked at Castiel, "You didn't answer the second question...Why do you ask?"

He sighed, "The two men next door have one following them around, which means that one of them has a Death Note."

"I didn't see anything abnormal," Sam said.

"And what's a Death Note?" Dean asked.

"You can't see a shinigami unless you're holding a Death Note that used to belong to it or if you're an angel, and a Death Note is a notebook that kills anyone whose name is written in it," Castiel was talking quickly now.

"What's the importance of telling us all of this?" Sam asked.

"I happen to know that there is someone on this world now known as Kira who kills criminals with heart attacks, a heart attack is a Death Note's most simple method of killing someone."

"Wait, heart attacks in criminals? Isn't that exactly the thing we're looking for? How did we not guess that it was Kira? We've heard all about him!" Dean exclaimed.

"One of those men is Kira?" Sam asked, "We can't have narrowed things down more than L so quickly, he's the world's greatest detective."

Dean looked straight at Sam, his eyes were wide, "What if the one of them that isn't Kira is actually L? Or maybe Kira _is_ L."

Castiel felt left out of this conversation.

"Dean, that's ridiculous, L and Kira would definitely never be in the same room as each other, L would just know. Also, L couldn't possibly be Kira, that would just be confusing," Sam looked slightly irritated.

"Sam, I'm pretty sure that L doesn't have amazing psychic mind-reading powers, he could easily not know if Kira was next to him," Dean was irritated too.

"L is probably the pale one, Cas _did_ say that he was a detective," Sam decided to change the subject.

This might sound surprising, but this conversation got pretty boring, so we might as well see what L, Light and Ryuk are up to.

Ryuk felt like he was being tortured, he hadn't eaten an apple in days, so he was standing on his hands while L typed away, researching the two "FBI agents" they had met yesterday, he had only discovered their superior.

L dialed the number he had retrieved and there was a gruff sounding, "Hello?" coming from the phone.

"Hello, this is Eraldo Coil, can you tell me about the men known as Sam and Dean-"

"Yes, they're both completely legitimate, now leave me alone," the man hung up.

For the first time ever, someone had cut L off, how dare he?

"It sounds like that didn't go too well for you," Light said.

"It is quite obvious to me that the man on the other end of that phone was not legitimate either," L place 5 truffles in his mouth at once, chewing them into pulp in seconds.

"What makes you say that?"

L starting dropping sugar cubes into his tea, "He was far too gruff sounding, and he interrupted me, no FBI agent would be rude enough to interrupt Eraldo Coil, the world's second greatest detective."

Light still didn't understand how L hadn't had him killed for being Kira.

Ryuk felt like he would die if he didn't get an apple soon.

"I would say that there is a 42% chance that one or both of those two men are Kira," L started sipping at his sludge.

Light felt an odd compulsion to grab it and dump it on L's head, but he resisted.

Meanwhile, in the next room, Sam hadn't resisted wanting to smash a pie into Dean's face, and Dean had pie all over his face.

"You suck," Dean sounded angry.

"Why would that brown-haired one be L?"

"Why not?"

Sam didn't want to get involved in this argument again, there was no more pie to put in Dean's face.

Dean walked into the bathroom to wash the pie off of his face.

Castiel had stood in silence for 15 minutes while Sam and Dean were arguing.

"So, yes, one of those two is most likely Kira, I'll have to talk to the shinigami to find out if either of them are, and possibly even which one," He said.

"Okay, so do that."

Castiel sighed again, "I can't do that right now, a shinigami can't be easily separated from the holder of a Death Note."

"How long will you need?" Sam asked.

"3 hours, and I think that the one that's Kira will notice their shinigami missing, so this might be the worst possible plan."

"Oh, okay," Sam turned on the TV as Castiel cleared the table off and started chanting and carving things into it.

_3 hours later_

Castiel had succeeded in separating Ryuk from Light for 2 hours, and had taken him to a warehouse.

"Are either of the men sharing that room with you the criminal known as Kira?" Castiel asked.

Ryuk looked at him and chuckled, "I won't tell you anything unless you give me apples."

"Apples?"

"Yes."

Castiel disappeared for a few minutes and then returned with a large sack full of bright red apples.

Ryuk immediately started eating the apples, "Yes, one of those two men is Kira."

"Which one?"

Ryuk chuckled again, "Why don't you answer my question? How can you see and hear me?"

"I am Castiel, the angel of Thursday."

Ryuk couldn't stop laughing, this man thought he was an angel!

"What's so funny?" Castiel sounded slightly angry.

"Angels don't exist."

"If we don't exist, then explain how I can see and hear you, and also how I got those apples."

Ryuk could only think that he was a shinigami as well, but he was far too attractive and that L and Light were able to see him, "If angels exist, then so do werewolves."

"Werewolves do exist, shinigami," Castiel decided to ask a question, "What is your name?"

"Ryuk."

"You didn't ask a question after that answer," Castiel was starting to walk around Ryuk in a circle.

"Where did you get these apples?" Ryuk ate 3 more apples.

"I stole them, of course. Which of those two men is Kira?"

"I can't answer that," Ryuk ate 2 apples.

"Why not?" Castiel sounded confused and angry.

"I don't want to," Ryuk laughed.

Castiel had his angelic blade in his hand, which just made Ryuk laugh harder.

Castiel jumped forward and slashed the blade across Ryuk's chest.

Black blood dripped onto the floor from the wound, "But...you can't injure a shinigami."

"You can with an angelic blade, or death's scythe, or The Colt."

Ryuk was surprised, he hadn't known he could be injured.

"All of those things can also kill you," Castiel looked grim.

"So I should answer any of your questions?"

"Exactly."

"I can't tell you exactly which one is Kira, but I can tell you that Kira's name begins with an L."

"That doesn't help at all," Castiel raised his blade as Ryuk finished the apples.

Ryuk wanted to leave, he'd been here for 2 hours and didn't want to die, so he decided to start flying away, not sure if that would work.

It did.

Castiel couldn't have been more angry, but he couldn't get Ryuk back, so he returned to the Winchesters.

"One of those men is Kira and the shinigami's name is Ryuk."

"Cas, you've been gone for 2 hours and Sam wouldn't tell me where you were," Dean looked irritated.

"I didn't know where he was!"

Castiel sighed, those two fight too much.

Light would need to ask Ryuk where he'd been as soon as possible, but he couldn't ask right now or L would hear him.

AN: That was a pretty good chapter, I think, I should have another good one up soon, I'm not sure what'll happen, maybe Dean and L will bond over pie, Castiel and Ryuk might fight, or maybe Light and Sam will become friends, you'll find out in the next chapter! Oh, and please review.


End file.
